How We Met Jinchuriki
by Animelovers41
Summary: 4 normal girls are sucked into Naruto. They'll have romance, adventure, and fun. Countains: oc, au, and a little ooc Couples: Yagura x Oc Han x Oc Gaarax Oc Utakata x Oc Fu x Naruto discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fanfic so please forgive me for grammar mistake or mess ups on spelling. This story contain ocs, au, and a little ooc. No flames! So if you s**

**don't like those things don't bother reading this. 'Kay here's the disclaimer take it away Gaara- Animelover41 doesn't own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does, all she owns are her ocs and this story.**

**Tabitha's pov**

"Whoo~!" everyone screamed as they rushed out the door. Today was the last day of school if that wasn't obvious enough with the summer rabid teens pushing me down the hall. " Tabby," my friend Ekaterina or Kat for short. " You okay? it looks like some rabid creature attacks you," she asked. "I'm fine, you wanna walk home with me?" I asked gesturing to the door. "Sur-" "I DO!" our other friend Odie interrupted. Odie was for if you were wondering short for Odette. " Sure, but we would of asked you," Kat said. " I know but I don't wanna take any chances on that," she said," did you know squirrels can't get rabies?" Sometimes I wonder were the heck she learned all these things. " Let's watch Naruto!" announced Kat with the cheering Odie behind her yelling ," Let's, let's!" Okay I seriously didn't get them at all. "Hey can I watch too?" asked Celeste. "Sure," everyone replied once. " Hey, wouldn't it be awesome if we could be in the world of Naruto?" asked Odie. "Yeah, that would be cool..." I said trailing of. So many characters to fan girl about I thought when I was interrupted by a loud "AHHHH!" coming from my friends. We were all being sucked into a black hole.

**Celeste's pov**

"Umph," all of said as we landed. "Omg, omg, omg what the heck happened!" wailed Odie. Who wasn't too good in crisis. " It's okay~" Tabitha tried soothing her but by the crazed/scared look on her face Scared Odie even more. "Who are you?" asked a man wearing bright red armor surrounded by 8 others . Omg it was Han and the Jinchuriki , this was Naruto, and we were in a heap load of trouble. " I said who are you?" he yelled again. "Uhm, I'm Celeste," I said ," they are Ekaterina, Odette, and Tabitha." each one raising their hand as I named them off just staring at the Jinchuriki. " I'm Han, this Yagura, Yugito Nii, Killer bee,  
Garra, Naruto, Fuu, Utakata, and Roshi," he said as I did gesturing to each of them. " How did you get here?" asked Yagura "We were walking home when a black hole opened up and sucked us in," Tabitha replied while blushing at Yagura. Awww ~she just got here first crush in the first 5 minute we were here and by the returning blush on his face there was romance in the air. I looked around seeing the blushing faces of my friends there was defiantly love in the air and I was gonna make sure it sparked.

**Man this was a short chapter if it wasn't obvious enough the first couple is Yagura x Tabitha the other couple I'll reveal in the upcoming chapters. Odie was right squirrels can't get rabies so don't fear them fear the chipmunks. Reviews with suggesting, constructive criticism, and ideas are enjoyed.**

**Animelover41 out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings! Animelover41 here I choose to update soon 'cause I really like this story. I decided to tell you guys about each of the ocs appearances **

**Tabitha**

**age:16**

**height:5'3"**

**weight:109Ilbs**

**hair:black**

**eye:gray**

**random thing about her: She says "Foo" when unhappy.**

**Ekaterina**

**age:17**

**height:5'7"**

**weight:116Ilbs**

**hair:pale brown**

**eye:green**

**random thing about her: She wears bright red horn -rimmed glasses**

**Odette**

**age:16**

**height:5'5**

**weight:113**

**hair:red**

**eye:hazel**

**random thing about her: She likes telling others random facts**

**Celeste **

**age:17**

**height:5'8**

**weight:118Ilbs**

**hair:brown**

**eye:amber**

**random thing about her:she loves flowers and studies the language of the flowers 'the ancient meaning of flowers'**

**while that was a long description. Here's the disclaimer take it away Yugito-" Animelover41 doesn't own Naruto she only owns her ocs and this story."**

**Tabitha's pov**

Man he was cute was all I could think as I stared at Yagura blushing. When I noticed Celeste giggling her head of watching everyone when I realized everyone was in love. "So what will you guys do?" asked Yagura. "We don't know," Odette replied. "You guys can travel with us dattebayo!" Naruto yelled. " 'Kay!" cheered an equally cheerful Celeste. "Let's go!" Kat cheered man everyone was in such a good mood. While we were walking Yagura tried making casual talk with me. " So do you guys have ninjas in your world?" he asked. "No, but we do have waffles,"

I replied. " 'Kay what are waffles?" he asked his curiosity was adorable. "It's a delicious, fluffy food ," I replied smiling with him returning my smile we walked down the path peacefully.

**Ekaterina's pov**

"So your name's e-kat-ER-ina that's a interesting name," stated Utakata pronouncing my name wrong. "It's ay-kaht-air-EEN-ah," I replied pronouncing each of the syllables, "but you can call me Kat." "That's a cute name," he replied smiling slightly. I felt a blush come on great now I feel like one of the characters in Celeste romance mangas. "You okay?" he asked concern tinging his voice. "Y-yeah, I'm fine," I replied snapping out of my thoughts. When I saw Naruto kiss Fuu's cheek. Oh so we weren't the only ones feeling the love tonight I thought giggling at my Lion King pun.

**Odette's pov**

"Ack!" I screeched scraping my knee. " You okay?" asked Han looking at my scraped knee. "Yeah, I guess," I replied trying to jump but failing miserly. "You aren't okay," he stated picking me up. "Ahh, why are you picking me up?" I asked dangling from his shoulder. " I'm carrying you 'cause your injured," he replied. "Why can't you let me walk and help me?" I asked blushing. " Because I don't let injured ladies walk especially pretty ones." was what Han said and all I could do was blush.

**I'm stopping this story.**


End file.
